


Mask

by OrokanaSakka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, F/F, Touka Kirishima - Freeform, Yoriko Kosaka - Freeform, Yuri, touriko - Freeform, yoritou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrokanaSakka/pseuds/OrokanaSakka
Summary: What would Touka do if her best friend Yoriko Kosaka, the bubbly, happy, shy chef wannabe fell in love with a girl?Support her?Care for her?Help her?Of course she would- despite Yoriko Kosaka being a human, she would always be by her side even if the idea, for some reason, put her on the edge.But what if she fell in love with a ghoul?... and what if that ghoul was... rabbit?~ × ~ × ~Touka Kirishima and Yoriko Kosaka are best friends, almost sister like up until Yoriko was attacked by a ghoul. After this, Yoriko and Toukas relationship was both too strong and not strong enough.What would Touka do if her best friend fell in love with a killer? Find out here.~ Please feel free to comment with why you like my story, and/or constructive criticism! ~





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Yoriko, hurry up will you? It's freakin' freezing out here..."

The black haired ghoulette stared up toward the sky and whispered to herself as she waited for her human friend to come out of the store that she had gone into, an annoyed look plaguing her violet eyes as she impatiently tapped the floor below her with her school shoe clad foot.

It was around 9PM- completely dark with the winter weather and hell, it looked like it was gonna snow. But even with the weather, and the time, the cook in training insisted upon getting herself ingredients to make her and Touka food for the next day in school. The words, of course, made Touka inwardly cringe. After all, it wasn't like she could really enjoy it- nor avoid eating it. She wanted her best friend to be happy- to think the efforts that she made each and every day weren't for nothing. And perhaps they weren't. In a way, the human made herself happy.

But that was a confusing theory for Touka in general, so she didn't think too hard about it at all.

She stared into the shop window, staring at the orange haired woman with a rather blank expression upon her features; not reflecting her thoughts in the slightest manner. It seemed that she would never reveal her inner emotion- even on her own.

Yoriko.  
Her gaze was fixated, watching as her finger gently pushed at her bottom lip. A habit of the humans when she was focused upon a task. She did it during her exams too, Touka had noticed. But her pen replaced her finger.

It made a small smile cover her face, her chilly body suddenly warming up as though she had been embraced. Her little habits... Touka noticed them all. How her brow furrowed when she put finishing touches upon food she made... how she'd look down at the ground or the table when she was nervous... how shy she was, and how she would go silent and gaze toward herself for help whenever she was faced with an uncomfortable social situation.

Ah, this human was a strange one to Touka. So annoyingly clingy... loving... shy. The polar opposition to herself as a whole. Brash, strong, slightly lonesome, outgoing. Let it be named. Touka opposed the woman by any means stated... and yet they got along so well. It was as though instead of contradicting each others personality, they... more or less complimented each other. Say, if one person didn't have one aspect of their personality, the other would fill the blank.

They were like a puzzle.  
Ghoul and human.  
Shy and outgoing.  
The chef and the waitress.  
How wonderful friendship was.

Touka, who found herself caught in a daydream amidst the staring she was doing, shook her head as she saw her best friend approaching the door and pushing it open slowly.

"I got it! Chicken, eggs, flour, bread crumbs- yep! Got it all! Are you sure you don't wanna sleep over? My Mother already said yes before I even asked!"

Touka winced at the question, her face red. Why did Yoriko's mother always insist upon taking her into her home?... no... she was a ghoul. There was no way she would allow herself to put her best friend and her family in danger.

"Nah- you know me, I like my own bed... c'mon, It's getting way late now! Your slow butt took forever in the store! How many brands of breadcrumbs did you have to decide between this time?" She said softly, her hand reaching forward to gently flick her inbetween the eyes before she began to walk away from the human slolwy.

The human held her head, pouting as she followed after her. 

"Hey- brands are important! Some have really bad tasting foods and I want my food to be perfect! It's important!"

Touka turned her head back, staring toward her angry looking face with a soft smile. God, why was she such a dummy? Getting so worked up over a joke... she was so gullible it was laughable.

"Calm down, Gordon Ramsey. I was only poking fun... c'mon, I'm sure ya Mom is getting worried about you now. It's 20 minutes past 9 already."

The chef in training suddenly allowed a smile to break onto her face as she caught up to the ghoul, staring in front of them as the crossroad that they would seperate at came into view... which... for some reason, made her heart lurch. Her skin was crawling, her hairs were standing on edge... there was a burning feeling at the back of her head... like she was being watched. 

Why? What the hell was this? This feeling- this sudden, intense fear at the sight of their destination?

As she reached the road, Yoriko turned on her heals to smile towards her best friend, a dumb look in her eyes that only made Touka more... nervous.

"Cya tomorrow, Touka! I bet my fried chicken will be better than todays! I'll perfect it! I swear!" She said, beginning run off toward home.

"... Yeah. Cya." She said, her eyes following her every move as she played with the straps of her backpack on her shoulders.

Something was wrong.  
Something was extremely wrong.

Touka ran into an alleyway and pulled off her backpack, pulling out a mask and a wig as she began to push the two on herself, then tucking the backpack behind the trash.

Why was this getting to her so much?

Well... when Touka left, the sensation given off by the gaze that was watching her... disappeared. 

So... was it watching Yoriko?

She jumped onto the roof top and jumped over buildings, keeping an arial view over the city.

She wanted to protect her. She wasn't sure what she'd do if Yoriko got hurt. Yoriko was innocent. Too innocent... so Touka kept an eye on her.

Damn it, she hated this feeling- she felt sick. Like she had been punched in the gut. Why was she so worried?

... She could only... find out.

"Please be okay.."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoriko walked along the pathway, effortlessly avoiding passers by... which had become pretty much a habit, considering how busy the streets of Tokyo were constantly, no matter the time of day. In fact, she had become so accustomed to the crowded situation that she was able to pull out her phone, tapping at her keyboard.

》From; Yoriko.  
》To; Mother.

"Hey mom ^^; Sorry that I'm late... again. I was with Touka. No, she didn't want to stay. Again. Maybe next time? Haha! Xxx"

After she had finished writing the words on the screen, she slipped her phone back into her pocket, staring up to the night sky in which her breath was escaping and fading into. 

The thought honestly always had Yoriko thinking... What was Touka hiding? Did she have some sort of sleeping disorder? She knew when Touka was trying to make her feel better- or at least she thought she did- and her comment that she always used.... you know me, I like my own bed... Always triggered alarms in her head. She was so worried about her.

But was that anything different?

She always seemed to worry about her! Even if she was right there before her, she wanted to wrap her in a hug and tell her she would protect her as much as she possibly could! She deserved it! She deserved to be protected! After all, she did it often enough for herself.

... She shook her head as she began to reach the living areas of the city, her brow furrowing as she stopped in her tracks... staring at...

... construction work?

"What...? Since when was this happening? Geez..."

She began to scout around the closed road, looking for an opening pathway to... no avail. Damn it. It was the only way she had to get home! Why couldn't they have put a notice through doorways and such like usual? Was it really THAT hard?

She shook her head, turning it to face an alleyway. That... was always a route. It went around the backstreets and right into her own... but it was so dark. Dangerous, even. But what could she honestly do? It was her own fault for taking so damn long to go home... right? Damn it damn it.

With her heart in her throat, she took out her phone and put on it's flash light, following the spotlight it had created into the previously dark abiss that was the alleyway. Her steps echoed through the area, her innocent eyes gazing at the buildings surrounding herself. Damn it... what had she gotten herself into? It was so dangerous in here... she didn't know what she could turn the corner to see... what was waiting for her in the soon to be illuminated abiss.

"... I-I should... have called Touka..." She whimpered out, looking around herself as she turned a corner, tears beginning to well in her hazel coloured eyes. She had to focus on something other than the darkness... so she kept her gaze glued upon the white light glaring at the floor below her, wincing at the crunching sounds that her school shoes created with and every small, agonizingly slow steps that she took.

Just... 2 more turns. Two more turns and she was free from this dark hell. Just.... 2...

She followed the path around a corner, her eyes gazing around before...

CRASH

She released an eardrum piercing scream as a cat suddenly scurried from behind a trash can, running into the dark night as Yoriko held her chest in shock. God- a cat? She honestly just got scared by a cat of all things in the world... how... like her.

She shook her head and turned another corner, smiling as she saw the exit to her hell.

She shut off the torchlight, smiling to herself as she released a shaky sigh. "Nothing to worry about... I got myself worked up over noth-"

Right as she said those words...  
As soon as she muttered even a hint of hope...  
Something.... slid around her waist. Red... glowing... about the length of an arm. 

Her body froze... unable to move... unable to breathe. She just... remained there... bathing in goosebumps... cold sweats... tears.

No.  
What... what was this?

"This won't hurt, sweetie..."

Those words. They were sickly... sickly sweet.. Something that she could only imagine hearing in a horror movie that she would sit and occasionally watch with Touka, only to turn it off a mere 20 minutes later because of this exact fear... this tone of voice... this... horrific possibility.

Suddenly, her thoughts left her, to become a dark mess of screams. She was roughly gripped, tugged, shoved, stabbed, let it be named. All she could do was release sounds of agony as her blood dripped onto the ground below herself- Oh God- below- oh so below- she was hanging. The red... THING had somehow slipped around her neck.

Tightening.  
Tightening.  
Tightening.

She could see stars- purple spots of an unidentifiable kind were polluting her sight- ruining her vision- making the look of her attacker completely unknown to her....

.... was... She going to die?

She could feel it- she was slipping. Blood. Tears. Fuck. Fuck. She was so close to ending.

But... suddenly...

Breath. Sight- breath. Breath. Breathing. She was breathing- pain... overwhelming pain all over her body...

And... she was on the ground.

She gazed up, her blackening vision catching a glimpse of what was happening... her ears finally working enough to hear voices.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Fire. Flames- something indescribable. A burning beauty. A warm, red glow infecting the area around them... wrapping around Yoriko like a warm embrace.

The woman in which the voice had escaped from wore a black trench coat...boots... and a rabit mask. As well as having pastel pink hair. What in the world was happening?

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She watched as the rabbit masked stranger suddenly leapt into the air... spinning through it as fast as a bullet and slicing into him like a knife through butter.

Her first thoughts were... traumatic. She just... watched someone get sliced up. Oh God. Oh God oh GOD. what was happening?!

... but...

It... it was over? No more hurting- asides the injuries she had already achieved?

She stared up toward the woman in the mask, seeing her turn her head and walk toward her slowly, causing her to wince and close her eyes in fear.

... but... no pain. She felt her arm slip under her knees; her other hand holding her up by her back as she sluggishly opened her eyes, gazing into the eyeholes that were cut into the top section of her white rabbit mask, which had been splattered in the blood of the that lay on the pavement below herself.

Deep crimson eyes. Glowing crimson eyes...

"...Beautiful..." 

And that was the last word she breathed out... before passing out in her arms.

.... then she was in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! As a disclaimer, the reason this fight wasn't described very well and isn't being planned to... is because this is purely set from Yorikos eyes. If this was Toukas chapter, you would have seen it. But please respect that you didn't see a full fight. More information will be provided in future chapters, further explaining the fight... but that is all.
> 
> Thank you~!
> 
> ~ kay-chan


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck... shit... damn it, damn it please hang on..." 

She desperately whispered the words to the woman before her, clasping her hand as she grit her teeth. After all the commotion... she brought her to the hospital, hiding her rabbit mask and fighting clothes within a bag. She was scared... so so scared. Damn it, why wasn't she faster? Why did she take so long to attack that bastard who attacked her?

She frowned and turned her head, her eyes lingering over to where Yorikos mother and father were currently discussing her condition with her doctor. 5 stab wounds, serious concussion... so on. So many injuries because she left her alone when she was more than certain something bad was going to happen. Why did she do that? 

She... was such a dumbass. She hated herself for this. Of all the things she had done this had to be the worst. She was staring at Yoriko, knocked out, post operated on... It was a miricle that the kagune missed her heart... but the mess it made of her...

....

Damn. It. 

Touka leant on the womans arm, being careful not to irritate any of her injuries as she did. She couldn't stop staring up at her face... her... pale face... covered in bruisy cuts. Her best friends beautiful, adorable features had been wrecked. Destroyed... of course... she'd heal. But she wasn't like ghouls. It would take ages to heal. And when she was up and about... would... would they scar?

Why oh why did she leave her alone. She could have walked her home- it was late, so why didn't the idea come to mind?! She should have been there to protect her.

"... I-I'm... I'm so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry, Yoriko... I-I won't leave your side, I swear, I'll stay here until you're healed up... no matter what, god fucking damn it I'm staying... even if I have to tie myself to the bed..."

She felt comfortable saying the words. The woman wasn't awake, after all. She didn't have to worry about hearing teasing comments, or comments like "Don't worry about me! Go to school!"

... School. Crap, how much would she miss? Damn it...

She pulled out her phone, staring at the time with tired eyes, wincing at the brightness in the semi-darkened room. Ugh. 5AM... Yoshimura would be awake with Koma by this time. This was Anteikus opening shift- which made her thank the heavens above that she was only a part timer. 

She began to tap the keypad, directing herself to Komas contacts and beginning to type out a message.

\- - -  
》To; Koma  
》 From; Touka

Yo. Got a problem on my end. Can't come into work later- or go in to school. Yoriko got hurt. I'm in the hospital with her now. I promise I'll give details when I'm back in, but for now please bear with me. I'm not leaving her side for as long as possible. I wanna be her when she wakes up.

To; Touka《  
From; Koma《

Oh. Wait, you really can't explain over text? Touka, you're worrying me. Get back to work ASAP- don't worry about school. Yoshimura will call in... keep safe, okay? You're a good friend to her.

\- - -

"... Bullshit." She said in a rather nonchalant manner, dropping her phone onto the table besides herself and returning her focus upon the injured human before her.

A good friend? What sort of 'good friend' sees potential danger for their friend and doesn't go to any length at all to prevent it? She was stupid- anything but a good friend. She knew there was danger and yet... damn it.

She moved her hand into hers, her thumb caressing at her skin. Why was she doing that? Why did she feel the need to comfort someone who wasn't concious to appreciate it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, an orange haired woman walking in and causing Touka to glance up toward her worried gaze.

Yorikos mother.

"U-Uh... Honey... you can go home, you know... I understand you're worried... but we'll look after her now. We won't leave her here alone."

The woman sat on the chair on the other side of the bed, Toukas eyes following her as she muttered a quiet response.

"... Good. I'm glad you have the same plan. I'm not leaving. You'll have to register me as a family member."

Mrs Kosaka simply smiled at the statement, reaching forward and placing her hand above Toukas own which was holding Yorikos... much to her shock. 

"Her Father registered to to unlimited visits like we have... We had the feeling you'd be here a lot. So... You won't be kicked out. Don't worry. But don't make yourself suffer." She stated simply, making Touka scoff.

"I'm not suffering. Yoriko is, okay? I'm not leaving. You won't convince me... With all due respect. I'm sorry, but I brought her in and I plan to leave with her."

Mrs Kosaka stared toward her, then down towards her daughter with a sad smile spreading across her face.

"...I'm sorry. And... thank you. If it wasn't for you bringing her in... She could have died there and then. You saved her life... now you're sitting there like a little body guard. I'm so glad she found a friend like you."

Toukas eyes moved up toward her, her breath catching in her throat at the sudden comment.

"I...I-"

As soon as she was about to respond, the door to the room suddenly opening to reveal a man poking his head through the door, speaking in a gentle tone.

"The doctor needs us both again... X-Ray results."

Mrs Kosaka stood up quickly, turning her head to face Yoriko one more time... her smile fading. Touka remembered that look- the look Yoriko had when they had an argument. When Mayuhara was a problem. She could see so much of Yoriko in her mother.

When she finally reluctantly tore her gaze from her daughter, she walked out of the room as the closed quietly behind herself... leaving Touka to her thoughts.

She could have prevented that.  
That heart break- that worry-  
Damn it.  
Damn it damn it...

Why? Why was this happening now? She was too innocent- too... how could she even describe?

"... I-I can't believe this is fucking happening..."

She let her head hang, her eyes stinging as tears slolwy began to poke at it's corners. She couldn't believe she was breaking down. She was letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Y...Yoriko... damn it, why did you go down that alleyway..."

She grit her teeth and held Yorikos hand close to herself, allowing the wave of emotions to finally take hold of her and her tears to slowly roll down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking. She knew she would survive- but the fact it was happening alone was enough to send her into agonizing hurt. It was too much. Yoriko being in pain had to be one of the sharpest blades to stab her heart...

... beautiful.

The word suddenly intruded her mind. The final would she had stated to her before falling limp in her arms. After looking into her eyes...

... Why?

"... I'm not beautiful, Yoriko. No... I'm really not... You're the beautiful one. Even with these shit cuts and bruises. You're amazing. Damn it, get better soon..."

She knew the words were strange for a friend to say... but it was what she believed. 

She sighed and leant her head on the mattress below Yoriko, closing her eyes as tears ran down onto it...

.. before a hand sluggishly wiped them away, causing her to shoot up onto her feet and stare at the girl.

"Yoriko- Oh my God Yoriko- you dummy you scared me half to death oh my fucking God!"

She stared down at the girl, tears falling into the bed. No words were being said by Yoriko... not for that moment... she was... adapting. Getting back to reality. Coming back to herself.

"T-Touka... why... don't cry... please don't... cry..."

She shakily raised her hand, wincing as a pain shot through it. As Touka saw her wince, she took her hand and laid it flat onto the mattress. 

"Hey, ya dummy... I'm fine.. I'm... I'm okay... just... relived that you're awake... that's all... God, you scared me damn it you idiot..."

She sighed and collapsed in her chair, wiping tears from her eyes as Yoriko turned her head to face her. Although she was beaten... bruised... in agony... she still smiled toward her.

"Two people saved me, huh? That... woman... and you. How did you find me, Touka? Or... am I wrong? Did you find me?"

Touka winced at the question... looking up toward her in.. a rather forced questioning manner.

"... Woman? I-I mean... I found you. You dropped your bag of breadcrumbs so I ran to come and give them to you... and... I found you like that in an alleyway and carried you here... There wasn't time for an ambulance, really- but... wait... what woman? There was a woman? Who?"

Touka couldn't tell her.  
She couldn't say it-  
Yoriko would hate her...  
Almost killed by a ghoul...  
Rescued by one too...  
What would her opinion be?  
How much would she hate the ghouls now?  
... She couldn't ask. Too suspicious.

Yoriko sighed and closed her eyes, her... hazey thoughts moving back to what she saw.

Flames... an intense ruby red glow... Beautiful crimson eyes glowing behind a white rabbit mask.

How... mysterious. Alluring. Beautiful. So... strange. Something that should be terrifying to Yoriko only made her more intrigued... drawn to her. Such a... strange familiarity was in the aura of that ruby red glow of her wings... so... loving. What was it about her?

"... The woman.. she wore a mask... a rabbit one. Flames on her back... like angels wings... All I can remember about her was her anger towards that man... and her eyes when I got a closer look. They... They were so familiar..."

Touka sat and stared awkwardly as she listened to her words, her feet tapping at her floor as she patted her shoulder.

"... Get some rest, dummy. You can tell me more at a later date, okay? It's... 5AM. And we have like... a week in this shit hole."

The comment made Yorikos tired eyes gaze toward her, a giggle escaping her as she heard the comment. "Huh?... I'm... the one who's hurt... not you. Get your butt to school and... stop using me as an excuse to get out of it~" She said, the comment being an obvious joke in which Touka picked up on straight away.

"Ah... Yeah, right. Like I'd need an excuse to skip school... if that's what I wanted you know I'd do it if they care or not... I'm sure that's comforting for you to hear. My school life is my own choice~!"

Yoriko actually laughed a little. It made Toukas heart flutter... that laugh. That laugh signalling she would be okay. That laugh signalling that things between them were miles away from ever changing. So many miles away.

She may have not... saved her from it happening. But she rescued her from the death itself... and that was enough for Touka. More than enough. She was still there... breathing... alive. And nothing would change that if Touka had anything to do with it. Hand on heart... She wouldn't let anything like this situation happen again.

"... Thank you for being here, Touka." She stated quietly... following Toukas orders and attempting to sleep...

... before she opened her eyes, glaring at her.

"Hey! I'm tiny! Like hell I'm letting you sleep there! Get on here..."

The suggestion made Toukas face burn a crimson colour, but... she was so exhausted. She didn't even... want to fight the offer.

She crawled onto the hosptial bed and crawled under the blankets, resting her hands on her own stomach and stared up at the ceiling... closing her eyes.

"...Hey, Touka?"

"Yeah?..."

"...This isn't what I meant by lets have a sleepover... But it'll do."

The comment made her laugh, sighing in defeat... Yoriko was ever positive...

... but this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week since Yoriko had finally gotten out of the hospital, more than uncomfortably having to use two pairs of crutches to get around anywhere. Honestly, seeing the sight hurt Touka. A lot. Because she couldn't even cook for herself... like she would usually do for the two of them. Yorikos hobby; her passion, even. Everything she had worked for...

... Well, it wouldn't be too long before she forced herself to cook at some point. But it didn't change a thing! She was still unable to do what she loved the most in the world! It was killing her to witness Yoriko look so sad... not being able to do what she loved must have been awful.

So... that's why she was stood at her door with a bag of ingredients, unlocking it with the key that Yorikos mother had given her. When Mr and Mrs Kosaka were in work, Touka offered to take care of the practically bed bound girl. Of course, the offer was graciously accepted... with an unwanted hug from her best friends mother. She was beginning to realise just where Yoriko had gained her loving side from.

Nevertheless, she was glad that she offered. Yoriko deserved it. She always looked after Touka, even without Touka asking at all. She appreciated her so much... and Yoriko appreciated Touka and she knew it.

When she opened the door, she walked in and let a grin grow on her features as she called out to the future chef. "Yo, Yoriko! I'm here!" 

Her voice broke the heavy silence that plagued the usually lively household that Touka had grown used to, triggering the sound of 'click, click, click' coming toward her quickly in almost a dramatic manner, causing laughter to escape her as she saw the future chef with that famous bright smile.

"With the sound of your damn crutches, it sounded like a crab was attacking me... are you okay- woah-"

Before she even finished her sentence, the girl let go of her crutches, landing less than gracefully in Toukas arms. Geez. "Yoriko, you're supposed to be taking it easy! You were never this active before you were hurt, why do you choose now to be an athlete?"

Yoriko grinned a little and began to stare up at ghoul who's arms she was collapsed in. "You were taking too long! I was starting to get worried that something had happened, ya know?! Sorry, I got a bit excited!"

Touka blushed as she turned her gaze, attempting to look anywhere but at the girl in her arms. Things between them had been rather... strange. At least, on Yorikos side for Touka. She was loving... unnaturally clingy- which Touka wasn't angry about. No, not at all. In fact, it was slightly adorable and Touka wasn't afraid to admit that about her best friend. But... it was... worrying her. Why? Was she... scared that she would get attacked too?

Touka sighed and wrapped the slightly taller girls arm around her shoulder, her other free hand holding beneath her arm on the other side. 

"C'mon... You dummy... I have plans for us today and I won't have it ruined by your sudden dream to represent Japan in the olympics." She stated blandly, kicking up Yorikos crutches skillfully, causing them to hit her palm and Touka to grab them...

... much to Yorikos shock and amusement. "And you say I'm the athlete... alright, smooth criminal, what's the plan?"

Touka rolled her eyes, beginning to walk her through to the kitchen as she clung to her protectively. She didn't want to drop her- her adrenaline was even acting up. She didn't want her best friend suffering any more than she already was.... in pain, barely able to do anything, unable to attend school... no, she wasn't going to let her hurt anymore. And that was a promise. "Well.... I know that you haven't been able to cook and all that jazz..."

Toukas words caused her to look down at the floor as Touka gently sat her down in a chair, sighing to herself in a depressed manner. "Trust me... I tried. But these crutches are so annoying... and when I had that wheelchair, I was too short. I haven't cooked in... forever... u-uh... Touka, what're you doing with that?"

Touka then turned to her with a bright blush covering her usually pale features, beginning to tie the back of an apron around her body. She was embarrassed... doing this so suddenly, without an explanation. But Yoriko deserved to be made happy- especially since everything that had happened. Since that time? Extra protective, extra loving, extra... Everything, in a way. The amount that Touka was planning in private was earning a lot of worried comments- well, by worried... she meant Nishiki teasing her and saying that she had totally fell for the human. Realisation by almost losing her- or- something. She didn't know, she wasn't particularly listening to him.

"What do ya think? I'm cooking for you, in your place. You're gonna tell me what to do... and I'm gonna well... do as I'm told. Making short...bread? Yeah, that biscuit thing you like."

... She could basically feel the happiness suddenly radiating from the human, which only caused her red face to burn more. God, this was embarrassing in every way. But, as long as it made the human happy when she was hurt in such a brutal manner, then hey, she would gladly allow her face to burn in the red blush that she resented so damn much. Yoriko mattered more than anything, and that's all she cared about. Her human. 

"Touka, thank you thank you thank you!" Exclaimed the innocent girl, her hands reaching to the table to push herself to her feet (or rather, attempt) before Touka placed her hands on her chest, pushing her back down gently into the seat as she quirked a brow toward her.

"Woah... you know you woulda fell over. Come on, Yori. You have to let those legs of yours heal already... you're beginning to make me worry what goes on when I'm not visiting. Are you doing exercise or something? Cause you seem to think it's okay to jump." Touka said, sarcasm hidden in her voice. This only caused Yoriko to giggle, of course, which caused Touka to sigh and blush in embarrassment as she stood up straight once more.

"You're impossible, Yori. C'mon, just behave, okay?... I don't want you any more hurt...." She said, moving to put her hair up into a pony tail before she walked to wash her hands.

"Your hair is pretty like that, Touka."

The words took a few seconds for Touka to register in her mind, generally. Her eyes widened as she realised the exact words spoke to her, her features lighting up as bright as a red torch. No, no that was so embarrassing! Why would Yoriko just come out with that suddenly?! She knew that she hated compliments like that...

... ah... from... guys, not girls. She probably thought that Touka would react in an uncaring manner and just tell her to shut up... which... is what she should be doing, honestly, but for whatever reason she was blushing like a damn idiot and stumbling over her sentences. What the hell was this feeling? She hated it so much. Damn it!

"Yoriko... where the heck did that come from? Geez... just... tell me how to make the damn shortbread..." She said, her voice becoming ever so slightly high pitched from the embarrassing words, which only caused Yoriko to let out that sweet, adorable laughter that made Toukas heart throb. What the fuck was happening to her?

"Alright, alright, sorry for being nice! Geez... geez... alright, so you have flour, sugar and butter right? It's really easy to make, honestly. Im glad you chose this one to make..." Yoriko stated, quickly picking up her crutches and standing up, moving herself over to a bar stool so she could see Toukas actions without much difficulty.

"Yeah... right here." She said, as she removed the ingredients from the bag that she had brought with her. She was so embarrassed getting them... it was yet another stupid thing that she had to question the half bastard Kaneki over. He was a great help, admittedly, but he spent more time explaining uneeded things like 'which butter brand is the better butter brand' and what not. She hated asking him for help sometimes for that exact reason.

"Ah- oh! You got those brands?! Great, those are specifically for baking, so this'll go really well!"

'....fuck you, Kaneki.' She thought, embarrassment radiating over her as she realised that she almost blew off the halflings advice of what to buy. She really had to listen to him more often, clearly, because Yoriko looked like the damn happy emoji on her phone when she saw the ingredients.

"Right- so! For this, you actually use whats called the 3 parts method! 3 parts flour, 2 parts butter, 1 parts sugar - or eh- 300 grams of flour, 200 grams of butter and 100 grams of sugar." Yoriko stated, her hand pointing toward a weighing scale that was plugged in at the wall.

"Ah... right, fine... kinda like we measure out stuff in science... yeah..." Touka murmured out, beginning to weigh out the ingredients that Yoriko had said to. Honestly, she had to admit that this was kind of fun... but only because Yoriko was here.

"Of course! Cooking is basically science, anyways! You mix things together to create an end product- it's kinda like chemistry. In fact, is it chemistry? I'll ask sensei when I'm allowed to come back to school." She said, a smile gracing her pretty features as she watched Touka weigh out the final ingredient, sugar, into a bowl that she set aside once she had finished.

"Right... done that... eh... what now?" Touka asked, her head turning to face the injured human. Yoriko smiled, responding in a cheerful manner. "You're... actually supposed to mix the ingredients together and leave it for a good hour before you shape and bake it. But that's fine! We can talk whilst it's doing that!" 

Touka smiled awkwardly as she heard that... Jesus, cooking was so complicated sometimes. She didn't even know about that. 

Well... there was nothing that could really be done about it. She just had to do as she was told and wait for the amount of time given, right?

At least she got to talk to Yoriko.

▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•

Touka sighed in relief as she finally finished mixing the ingredients that she had poured out, placing the dough into the fridge as she wiped her brow and began to wash her hands. Honestly, cooking was more tiring than she originally thought... and Yoriko did that shit every day? She was beginning to become mesmerized by a skill she couldn't even experience!

"Alright... done... Yoriko, I drop my weapons and admit defeat, cooking is the most complicated bullshit ever. You win. I give you the medal." She said, casting her apron onto a chair as Yoriko giggled at her words and she sat down rather ungracefully. 

"I thought that at first, too! But the more you do it, the better you get, and the better you get, the more fun it becomes because your possibilities start to become endless! Plus, eating the end product is always a nice bonus... heh..."

Touka stared toward the human with a happy gaze, which... quickly grew into that of concern. The humans face changed it's emotions quickly, into a troubled look. Like she was debating with her very self about something in secret. She hadn't seen that look on her face since Mayuhara was a problem, and she was debating whether or not to not go to the zoo with Touka. It was worrying. So, so worrying. Especially with recent events causing her mind to be anything but at ease. What was she going to say? Was she going to have to pull out of school for the year? Was she crippled at the legs? Anything? Should she be more frightened than she was?

Why was she so god damn scared for her safety when she was just... sat in the kitchen with her? She had to cool it. She was probably just over thinking, right?

...right?

She chewed her lip before she finally began to speak, her words coming out a lot weaker than she had intended them to, which only made her more annoyed at herself.

"... Something up, Yori?"

The words caused Yorikos head to snap up, turning her embarrassed looking features toward the pretty ghoul with a small blush before she released a sigh, turning away as she scratched the red skin with a singular digit.

"... It's... nothing, really... I just have some stuff on my mind... nothing serious, I won't bore you with the details-"

"- who are you to say what will bore me?" Touka interrupted, her voice caring, but carrying a firmness in the tone. "I'm worried now. You should probably just spill it, or you won't hear the end of it until we're at least 65."

The comment caused a weak giggle to escape the human, which was quickly replaced with a sigh.

"... I'm... thinking about some stuff about... me. The attack... It's got me thinking about some... weird stuff that I hadn't considered before. And... I don't think you'll expect it either, or... accept it. I'm... I'm scared... I'll lose you if I say, which is why I'm not gonna." She stared, her eyes beginning to stare at her lap as Toukas own ones widened.

Why... did Yoriko have the dumb idea that she would ever lose Touka? She stayed in the damn hospital for a week, and she wasn't even a patient or a family member... Or even a damn human being.

Was... this really that bad?

Touka shook her head, frowning as her hand gently rested upon Yorikos own. "Yoriko, you know damn fucking well that no matter what you did, I would never just up and leave. For all I care, you could say that you survive on a diet of toenails and I'd probably just say that's disgusting and move on. Why the hell would I abandon you now, of all the possible times? I'm not freakin' leaving ya ever. So just tell me, cause my dumb, anti-social ass will never guess it. Okay?"

Yorikos eyes turned back toward Touka, a blush settled on her face. "... I know... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that... it's probably just... cause I can't believe it myself. I... I can explain..." She began, her head moving to face the window. 

"... Since the accident, after we left the hospital, thoughts about... someone in particular has just been stuck in my head. They're just... amazing... they're beautiful... they're protective... but I didn't even learn their name... I... I think I like them." She said, causing Toukas eyes to widen.

Yoriko... liked someone?  
That was new. Unlike her.  
...  
And... strangely fucking painful to hear. Why? What was eating away at Toukas heart? ... She had to ignore it. For Yorikos sake, and hers alone.

"... Can I... know who he is?" She responded in a small voice, causing Yoriko to turn to her with a practically broken look.

"See... That's the thing Touka... the person... They're... um... they're... a girl..."

Oh.  
Oh. A girl.  
A person of the female gender. She understood.

.... wait, what?!

"Yoriko- you're... you're a lesbian? You... think you are?" She said, an awkward smile on her lips as she scratched her cheek. Touka had nothing against this. In fact...

"... Congratulations on working it out on your own, Yoriko. I heard a lot of people go through trouble with this sorta thing... Im proud of you."

Yoriko smiled weakly at that, broken laughter escaping her as she covered her face. "Yeah... right.. that's the thing... I don't care about being a lesbian... or bisexual or whater to hell I am... It's who I like that's the problem... it's who's stuck in my head... I can't not tell you now..." She said, gathering her courage... and turning to her with an intense stare.

"... It's... the one who killed that ghoul, Touka! The ghoul who rescued me! The... one with the rabbit mask! I'm terrified, cause I can't get her out of my head!" 

.........

Touka sat frozen with a shocked gaze, her hand slipping away from Yorikos as her heart throbbed. 

No way. No no, no no no no no.

She was joking.

"You're... kidding right? That weirdo ghoul?" She said, not even thinking about how harsh the words would sound to the human girl...

... It caused a stern glare, one she hardly witnessed cover Yorikos pretty features. "Yes, I know okay?! It's wrong, you don't support it, you think she'd eat me first chance she gets and it's just not a physically possible thing, but I can't help it, Touka! I haven't been able to get her out of my head... and... those eyes... those beautiful black and red eyes..."

She winced as tears began to fill her eyes, making Toukas eyes widen as she wiped them away for her.

"Okay... it's fine... I don't hate it... I understand, Yoriko..." She stated reluctantly, her arms tugging her into a gentle hug as her eyes stared towards the ceiling.

Yoriko... really liked her. She liked her. But... not her, at the same time. She liked her murderous side. She liked the side she hated most about herself... she loved the murderer. The one she vowed she'd never expose to Yoriko.

Yoriko... liked a ghoul.  
Yoriko... liked Rabbit?

Touka felt like crying at the realization. She wanted to protect Yoriko from the broken world of ghouls... not drag her in heart first. But she was. She was emotionally involved with a ghoul, that Yoriko didn't even know the face and name of... and yet she did. Whom of which was sat before her, with her arms wrapped protectively around her.

What was she supposed to say to this?...

Yoriko broke the silence with a sob, her face burying against Toukas shoulder. The sound was breaking Toukas heart to pieces. She... She caused this? This worry? This self hatred? 

Why did saving Yoriko have to come with such a cost?

"I-I'm sorry Touka... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I'm disgusting... b-but she was so... different... she protected me, she looked like... she loved me... knew me... wh-what if it's someone I know? What if it's someone close to me that's hiding their identity?!"

Love.  
Love...

... Love?

Touka... looked like she... loved her?This was... news to her, and yet... it didn't surprise her, either. Why didn't it surprise her!? 

... Drop the topic. She had to. She couldnt handle this intense awkwardness anymore. She had to end it... and fast.

Toukas hands moved to grasp her shoulders, pulling away to look the human directly in the eye.

"... Yoriko, look. I think the whole all ghouls are evil! Charade is a fuck load of bullshit anyways. No species is completely evil. There's always that special few that are amazing people... so, I don't think you as disgusting. I do, however think it's... not a possibility. You don't know her, Yoriko. And she is a ghoul, above all else... even if she doesn't hurt you, your connections with a ghoul may do... and I don't want you to suffer... so... please, give yourself time to think this through okay?"

Yoriko smiled awkwardly, wiping her trears away as she sighed.

"... You always know the right thing to say, Touka..."

Touka smiled, then standing up as she approached the fridge. "Alright... Thanks for that, but it's been an hour. I think it's time to finish this short bread." She said, taking the dough out, much to yorikos happiness.

Touka... however... was constantly thinking...

What the hell was she... supposed to do now?  
Her best friend was in love with a killer.

Her best friend... was in love with her.

This was going to cause a lot of problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer;  
> I in no way believe that Yoriko may be bisexual in manga. I will not believe so unless stated by the author. But this is a what if she was. Thanks.
> 
> ~ Kay-Chan ~


End file.
